Franklin Clinton
Franklin Clinton - jest jednym z trzech protagonistów gry Grand Theft Auto V. Jest ambitnym gangsterem i rabusiem. Współpracuje z Michaelem De Santą i Trevorem Philipsem. Głosu podłożył mu Shawn Fonteno. Biografia Przed akcją gry Franklin urodził się w Południowym Los Santos ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem Lamarem Davisem i byłą dziewczyną Tanishą Jackson. Nigdy nie wiedział, że jego ojciec i jego matka zostali uzależnieni od kokainy, gdy Franklin był jeszcze młody. Ojciec Franklina opuścił matkę, gdy była w ciąży z Franklinem, a jej uzależnienie doprowadziło w końcu do jej śmierci, gdy Franklin był młody. Po śmierci matki Franklin zamieszkał z dziadkami. Pomimo nieustannego zepsucia przez babcię, Franklin postanowił wcielić się w rolę gangstera ulicznego. Jednym z jego pierwszych zadań była sprzedaż papierosów z Bradshawem. Wszystko szło po ich myśli, dopóki dziadek Franklina nie złapał ich na gorącym uczynku. Jego dziadkowie później zmarli, a babcia Franklina zostawiła go dla ciotki - Denise Clinton. Franklin uczęszczał do Davis High School wraz z Lamarem, Tanishą i Tonyą, ale został wydalony za napaść na nauczyciela. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie rozpoczął życie gangsterskiego handlarza i handlarza narkotykami, a on i Lamar dołączyli do niesławnego ulicznego gangu znanego jako „The Families” i zaczęli popełniać różne drobne przestępstwa, takie jak kradzieże samochodów i drobne napady na bank z Lamarem. Jednak życie drobnej przestępczości Franklina dogoniło go, gdy został aresztowany i wysłany do więzienia. Jakiś czas później Tanisha opuściła Franklin ze względu na jego styl życia w gangach i niedawne odejście jej brata. Po uwolnieniu postanowił zrezygnować z poprzedniego życia gangów i uzyskać odpowiednią pracę. Franklin w końcu wykroczył poza rolę ulicznego handlarza, kiedy on i Lamar zaczęli pracować dla ormiańskiego gangstera Simeona Yetariana. Yetarian jest właścicielem salonu samochodowego, który działa jak front dla firmy zajmującej się pożyczkami i wymuszaniem. Yetarian sprzedaje samochody ludziom, którzy nie mogą sobie na nie pozwolić, a Franklin i Lamar, którzy nie wywiążą się z wygórowanych wypłat odsetek, działają jako konfiskatorzy i przejmują samochody. Grand Theft Auto V Odzyskując wysokiej klasy SUV, sprzedany młodemu, naiwnemu dziecku o imieniu Jimmy De Santa, Franklin jest zaskoczony ojcem Jimmy'ego, Michaelem który ukrywał się na tylnym siedzeniu i celował pistoletem w głowę Franklina. Na rozkaz Michaela, Franklin rozbija samochód przez okno salonu Simeona, otrzymując zapłatę od Michaela za to, co nazwał „dobrze wykonaną pracą”. Po tym szef zwalnia go. Po utracie pracy i potrzebowaniu źródła pieniędzy Franklin rozpoczął współpracę z Michaelem. Franklin pomaga Michaelowi uratować Jimmy'ego z jego jachtu, który został skradziony podczas próby sprzedaży przez syna emerytowanego kryminalisty. Później, kiedy Michael przyłapuje żonę w łóżku z trenerem tenisa, on i Franklin ścigają go do domu w Vinewood Hills. Myśląc, że dom należy do trenera tenisa, Michael i Franklin używają furgonetki, zniszczyć dom. Jednak po powrocie do rezydencji De Santa spotykają się z meksykańsko-amerykańskim szefem gangu Martinem Madrazo który ujawnia, że dom był jego i domaga się 2,5 miliona dolarów odszkodowania od Michaela. Nie mogąc zapłacić dla Madrazo z powodu niskiej gotówki z długów, Michael kontaktuje się z Franklinem, by mieć go w ekipie do rabunku na jubiler, Franklin dołącza do De Santy, oraz uważa to za swoją pierwszą wielką szansę na osiągnięcie większego sukcesu przestępcy. Rabunek jest sukcesem i skutecznie podnosi Franklina w szeregach podziemia przestępczego. Jednak niezwykle psychotyczny były najlepszy przyjaciel Michaela, Trevor Philips, pojawia się w jego domu po zobaczeniu rabunku Michaela w telewizji. Przybycie Trevora nieustannie obciąża Michaela i Franklina. Jednak Franklin i Michael pomagają wyeliminować rywala Trevora, Elwooda O'Neila i jego braci Waltona i Wynna. Ostatecznie mało prawdopodobne trio jest zmuszone pracować dla Steve'a Hainesa, nikczemnego i skorumpowanego agenta federalnego, który pracuje z byłym "przyjacielem" Michaela, Dave'em Nortonem. Franklin jest wykorzystywany jako snajper, aby zapewnić ochronę Michaelowi i Trevorowi podczas wykonywania kilku niebezpiecznych misji. Jest także kierowcą zespołów w wielu misjach i napadach, które wykonują ze względu na jego doskonałe umiejętności za kierownicą. Wkrótce po spotkaniu z Hainesem, Franklinowi i Lamarowi zostają przedstawieni jednemu z przyjaciół skorumpowanego agenta, Devinowi Westonowi. Franklin i Lamar mają za zadanie kradzież kilku samochodów z najwyższej półki wokół miasta dla Westona, z okazjonalną pomocą Michaela i Trevora, i obiecuje się, że dostaną dużą sumę pieniędzy po tym, jak przyniosą mu wszystkie wymagane samochody. Jednak po nabyciu wszystkich samochodów Weston oszukuje Franklin, Lamar i Trevor z ich płatnościami, obiecując „zainwestować” je we własną firmę. Stwarza to ogromną wrogość między Franklinem a Westonem. Franklina wkrótce odwiedza jego była dziewczyna Tanisha, która teraz całkowicie opuściła życie gangów i zostaje zaręczona z lekarzem. Informuje go, że Lamar został wystawiony przez byłego OG gangu - „Długasa”, który jest potajemnie powiązany z Ballasami. Błaga go, by uratował Lamara przed zasadzką z powodu więzi z dzieciństwa, którą ma z nim i Franklinem. Franklin korzysta z pomocy Michaela i Trevora, zanim trio zaatakują miejsce zasadzki Ballasa i uratują Lamara. Potem Haines proponuje Franklinowi zabójstwo Trevora Philipsa. Michael następnie rekrutuje Franklina jako część swojego zespołu, aby obrabować największy depozyt złota w kraju na ostatnią pracę przed przejściem na emeryturę. W zależności od wyboru gracza, napad albo schodzi płynnie, a Franklin działa jako haker bezpieczeństwa zespołu lub jeden z kierowców złota. Jednak zespół zostaje zasadzony i zmuszony do odparcia grupy najemników, którzy śledzą Trevora. Podczas relaksu w swoim luksusowym domu na wzgórzu Franklina ponownie odwiedza Devin Weston, który mówi Franklinowi żeby zabił Michaela z zemsty. Oburzony Franklin nakazuje Westonowi wyjść z jego domu, po tym, gracz musi podjąć decyzję. Zakończenia Zdrowy rozsądek Jeśli gracz zdecyduje się na zabójstwo Trevora, ten dzwoni do przyjaciela i organizuje z nim spotkanie. Po krótkiej chwili Franklin wyciąga pistolet do Trevora, który jest wściekły na to, że po raz kolejny zostaje zdradzony przez przyjaciela i ucieka ze sceny w swojej ciężarówce, nazywając go "Judaszem" i porównuje go do Michalea. Franklin następnie dzwoni do Michaela po pomoc, który pojawia się podczas pościgu samochodowego i uderza auto Trevora w tankowiec, który poważnie raniąc Trevora i pokrywa go benzyną. W tym momencie albo Franklin, albo Michael strzela do benzyny, co powoduje, że Trevor płonie i ostatecznie powoduje eksplozję tankowca, który całkowicie spala Trevora. Franklin i Michael opuszczają scenę, próbując usprawiedliwić sobie morderstwo swojego przyjaciela. Michael komentuje, że Trevor nie miał żadnych ograniczeń ani granic. Przyszła pora Franklin prosi Michaela o spotkanie na pustyni. Michael przybywa na początku zachwycony swoją emeryturą i że jego córką która idzie teraz na studia, zanim nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że Franklin ma go zabić. Franklin goni za Michaelem, gdy ten ucieka pieszo do starej elektrowni. Clinton w końcu łapie Michaela na jednym z kominów stacji, gdzie Franklin wyrzuca go przez barierkę. Franklin na początku próbuje go złapać, gdzie w tym momencie może albo spróbować pomóc Michaelowi, albo pozwolić mu spaść. Michael i tak ginie niezależnie od tego, czy wybraliśmy opcję żeby go uratować. Trzecie wyjście Franklin ma problem i prosi Lestera o pomoc. Ten radzi mu żeby zabić obu. Jednak znajdują inne wyjście. Frank razem z Lamarem, jadą do huty, gdzie następuje strzelanina, między trzema przyjaciółmi a Merryweather Security. Po tym dzwonią do Lestera, prosząc go o przesłanie namiarów na kilka osób – Steve'a Hainesa, którego zabija Trevor, Harolda „Długasa” Josepha, którego zabija Michael, Wei i Tao Chengów, których zabija Franklin oraz Devina Westona, którego Franklin, Michael i Trevor zabijają wspólnie. Grand Theft Auto Online Chociaż GTA Online ma miejsce 3 lata po Grand Theft Auto V, Franklin nie pojawia się w GTA Online. Jednak Lamar Davis wspomina o nim. Ciekawostki * Aktor który użyczył głosu Franklinowi podkładał głos również jednemu członkowi Rodzin z Grove Street w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Co ciekawsze, Young Malay, aktor głosowy CJ'a, w rzeczywistości jest kuzynem Shawn'a. * W misji Trzecie wyjście, Franklin miał zginąć, a Lamar stać się grywalną postacią. Linki zewnętrzne * Franklin Clinton na Bohaterowie wiki. en:Franklin Clinton Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Antyzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Grand Theft Auto Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Gangsterzy Kategoria:Dilerzy narkotyków Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Zabójcy Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Niepewni Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Najemnicy Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Hakerzy Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Zawierający umowy Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Chciwi Kategoria:Zboczeńcy Kategoria:Status zależny od wyboru gracza Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Uprzejmi Kategoria:Uwięzieni Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Ekstrawaganccy Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Sabotażyści Kategoria:Nawróceni Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Spokrewnieni z bohaterem Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Zmienni Kategoria:Włamywacze Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Przyjaciel bohatera Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Bogacze Kategoria:Poszukiwacze mocnych wrażeń Kategoria:Brutalni mściciele